


Meet the Freemans

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Noire [2]
Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Huey Freeman, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Meet the Family, Model Jazmine Dubois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazmine had been dating Huey for approximately a year, she hadn’t yet met his family due to unforeseeable problems that seemed to arise whenever she would broach the topic. It wasn’t an intentional thing, but the Freeman family seemed to attract trouble somewhat similar to a fire attracting a moth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Freemans

**Chapter One**

Jazmine had been dating Huey for approximately a year, she hadn’t yet met his family due to unforeseeable problems that seemed to arise whenever she would broach the topic. It wasn’t an intentional thing, but the Freeman family seemed to attract trouble somewhat similar to a fire attracting a moth.  
“You sure you want to do this?” Huey questioned, the male wasn’t the type of guy that showed public displays of emotion. So it was weird to be holding his hand.

“I’m going to have to meet them eventually, aren’t I?” Jazmine asked rhetorically, she already knew was going to say.

“It’d be better if you didn’t meet them at all.” Huey snorted, in turn making Jazmine roll her eyes.

“It’s not entirely fair that you’ve met my family and I haven’t met yours.” Jazmine argued, she really wanted to know more about Huey. Everything. From what type of people his parents were to what type of upbringing ultimately created Huey Freeman as a person.

“Don’t complain when they turn out not being what you expected them to be.” Huey sighed, he wasn’t looking forward to Jazmine meeting his family. He knew that everyone in the household would make it a big deal. But he was glad that Aunt Cookie was going to be there.

“Were my parents what you expected them to be?” Jazmine asked curiously, she didn’t have any expectations for the Freeman family, she just wanted to meet them.

“In a way.” Huey answered hesitantly, “Hey, look. We’re at the house.”

“I know you’re trying to divert my attention Freeman.” Jazmine frowned. She hadn’t been to Huey’s house in the entire year of dating because the male didn’t want her to have to deal with his family. Jazmine wasn’t entirely sure what to expect from the Freeman family.

“Where were you boy?” Granddad queried, opening the door slightly, “And who’s this cutie pie?”

“Hello Mr Freeman. I’m Jazmine DuBois.” Jazmine greeted, shaking the older male’s hand. Jazmine was sure that she was going to have a soft spot for the older male because he reminded her of her own grandpa.

“Right. You’re welcome to come in.” Granddad smiled at Jazmine.

She didn’t see anything wrong with the Freeman family so far. Mr Freeman seemed like a really nice guy and the house didn’t look like bad either, Jazmine was beginning to wonder what made Huey make it sounds like a mad house.  
“Oh damn. That’s Jazmine DuBois.” Riley pointed out, approaching the woman. The male looked lecherously up and down her body and for once in her life Jazmine couldn’t help but feel self conscious.

“Jazmine DuBois? That name does sounds familiar.” Granddad frowned, trying to figure out where he had heard it.

“Granddad. She a model.” Riley supplied, “‘member that magazine I showed you.”

“What’s a model doing with my ungrateful grandson? How much did he pay you?” Granddad questioned, finally recognising the girl.

“Nah grandad, she probably his friend or some gay shit like that.” Riley snorted, “So DuBois, you feelin’ me?”

“Ah. So that’s what you were talking about.” Jazmine giggled awkwardly, not quite sure how to take in the family. She had the habit of giggling when she felt somewhat uncomfortable. It was like a defence mechanism. But the model was sure that she was going to eventually get around to finding the Freeman family not as intimidating.

“Just say the word.” Huey breathed, the male thought that his family would be too much for the girl to handle so he had given her multiple options of avoiding them. Including this one.

“Never.” Jazmine said determinedly, clasping his hand tightly. She was going to make this work. The young woman wanted to spend the rest of her life with the male and the sooner she got used to his family, the better.

“Aw hell nah. That nigga stole ma gurl.” Riley groaned, “They datin’ grandad. They datin.”

“Are you a fool? They are not dating.” Granddad snorted, making Jazmine laugh, “This cutie-pie’s too good for him.”

“Well, Mr Freeman. I’m afraid to say that I am truly in love with your grandson.” Jazmine smiled, making Huey groan loudly. The male hated any displays of affection and confessing to loving each other definitely counted.

“You found a good girl Huey.” Aunt Cookie smiled, entering the room. The older lady seemed to have heard the entire conversation from the living room, “I expect babies from the two of you.”

“B-but this nigga.” Riley spluttered, “He can’t do me wrong like that. He stole ma gurl.”

“Shut your mouth boy.” Granddad frowned, “And Miss DuBois, welcome to the Freeman family.”

After her first meeting with the Freeman family, Jazmine felt like she had been a part of their family from the very beginning. The young model now finally understood what made Huey Freeman become the man he was. Even though his family was chaotic, the young man had learnt to deal with every problem in a mature manner and also help others. Jazmine was definite that she was very much in love with him.

**fin.**


End file.
